Young Love
by Julianne Moonlight
Summary: Betrayus never had someone nice to him until Julianne showed up he quickly fall for her but what will happen if she falls for his brother instead of him what will happen? read and found out (this my story before my sequel of my series)
1. Chapter 1 Betrayus meets Julianne

**Young Love **

**by **

**Julianne Moonlight**

**This for all of my fans of my Betrayus falls in love this my next story of the series its not sequel yet but I hope enjoy this story ^^ **

**Chapter one: Betrayus meeting Julianne **

Young Betrayus was in his bed sleeping dreaming about his brother getting he's just deserts from all the wrong he got from him. But his dream came to a end when his mother woke him up for school. Betrayus hated school he always got picked on by the other kids cause of his difference from the color of his skin he always got ask if he was sick cause of how pail his color was. Today was no different at least that's what he thought he sat down next to his friends Buttler and Buttocks. Then he saw her a young girl near his age she looked like this she was a human girl with white skin with brown-red hair with beautiful green eyes and in good shape he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her.

Julianne looked around the classroom she was nervous since she was transfer student from her old school then she saw Betrayus staring at her she gave him smile then she went to the teacher she gave the teacher paper the teacher smiled after reading he gave her a smile saying to her "Welcome to Pacolois Julianne!" she smiled back responding to him "Thank you sir." The teacher got everyone attention putting Julianne near him she heard him say to the class "Students this is Julianne Flame she's new here everyone please make her feel welcome." With that he told her she can sit next to Betrayus she nodded sat down on her chair put her backpack on the floor then she pay attention to the teacher. Betrayus wasn't he was too busy looking at her she looked up from her paper she was doing saw him she smiled at him said to him "Hello, what's your name?" he shyly smiled back repsond to her question "Betrayus Sphereos." she nodded she put her in hand in the air saying "Julianne Flame" he shook her hand. She smiled then say to him "So, Betrayus can you show me around afterclass?" he was happy at first until he said "I can't, you don't want me to show you around I'm the freak after all." she was confused hearing that. Julianne looked at him asked him still confused "What..? How are you freak?" he pointed at his color of the skin said to her "I'm the only Pacworlder with my skin color..so that's why" she saw how sad he got she put pushed her desk to his so she can give him a hug. He blushed when she did he hugged her back then he felt like his heart skipped a beat when say to him "I think you are perfect just way you are. I don't think your freak at all.." he was shocked at first but was happy to hear it.

Afterclass he told his friends he was going to show Julianne around the school. Betrayus showed her around the school he was happy until..his bully showed up his bully saw him with Julianne he went to her asked her "Hey Beautiful, why are you with the freak?" he laughed and pushed Betrayus in the ground she saw that she glared at the bully said to him "I don't know who you think you are..but If I were you apoloize to my friend here..or else!" he laughed "Or else what..?" she went to him kicked him hard which made him fall hard to a locker. She sticked her tounge at the bully who ranned off from being scared she went down to her knees gently helped Betrayus up from the ground. She asked him "Are you alright..Betrayus?" he nodded she saw he was hurt looked at him. Julianne told him "Betrayus, come on I'll take care of your wounds okay?" he smiled then followed her.

Julianne got what she needed she bandage his knee gave it a kiss he blushed from it. Julianne cleaned him up with washcloth she was careful doing it while she was doing it she heard him say to her "Thank you..for defending me back there.." she smiled saying "Your welcome anything for my new friend..!" he was shocked talking outloud he said "Wait..I'm your friend?" she nodded. Julianne looked away sighing "Let's just say that I wasn't very popular..but I understand if you don't want to be" he shook his head. He took her hand looking at her saying "I would be honored to have you as my friend.." Even though I want to be more than that with you..he sliently thought in his mind. She smiled at him "Really?" he nodded she hugged him which he hugged back.

He looked at her trying to asked her "Um..Julianne can I ask you something?" she nodded. He asked her "Would you like to come over my house..and hangout?" she thinked about it "Well...? Sure I love to come over!" he smiled "Great!" he ran off. Julianne shaked her head she grab her backpack put it over her shoulder she deicded to follow him since he forgot to tell her where he lived. She had a good-feeling about this guy about who knows this friendship going to turn only time will tell.

**Hey guys, this is Julianne I hope you enjoy this new story I'm not sure how long it will be but I hope you enjoy guys..**

**Betrayus: Can I sign off?**

**I nodded**

**This Lord Betrayus signing off my future subjects! **

**Yeah..bye guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Julianne coming over

**Chapter 2: Julianne coming over**

Julianne finally managed to catch up to Betrayus even though he didn't noticed he didn't tell her where he lived. Betrayus was happy for once no-one couldn't ruin his mood so Betrayus sat on his couch and wait for Julianne to come over. He even told his mommy that she was coming she happy for her young son having a friend she sounded nice enough. Julianne finally came to the door she knocked the door and waited. Stratos heard the door went to open the door to see Julianne.

Julianne smiled at him said to Stratos "Oh. Hello I'm here to hangout out with Betrayus." Stratos glurped said to her "He's inside on the couch. Come right in.." he let her in. She nodded her head to him sweetly says to him "Thank you..um.." he quickly said "Stratos" then clear his throat then said "My name is Stratos.." she smiled at him friendly responding to him "Nice to meet you Stratos mine is Julianne" he blushed walked away. Julianne went to place where he said Betrayus would be she was about to go in when sawed her. She smiled at Julianne she said to her "So, you must be Julianne Tray-Tray talked all about you.." Julianne looked confused at her saying to her "Tray-Tray?" she nodded "Yes, oh..! thats what I call Betrayus" Julianne giggled then said "Aww that's very sweet ma'am" she saw letting her go by. Betrayus saw her smiled at her she smiled back she sat down next to him putting her backpack next to her feet she looked at him. Betrayus was nervous he was never used to girls wanting to hangout with him but got enough courage to say to her "So..what do you want to do?" she thinked about it then said "Well, we can do our homework together start from there if you want.." he groaned. He went to his room got his backpack went back to the couch sat down again she was doing her homework he did his too. He was having a hard time with it she noticed that she slide next to him then ask him "Hey Betrayus, want help?" he looked at her then nodded.

Julianne looked at his paper she looked at him smile at him said to Betrayus "For the first question I think you should know I know you can do this" he looked at her shocked since noone ever said that to him so he looked at the paper he breathed in and out then picked a choice. He showed it to Julianne she looked at his anwser she gave him a big smile saying proudily to him "That's right Betrayus see I know you can do it..!" he smiled with pride. Betrayus mother seeing this made her very happy to see this that someone being so kind to her youngest son. Julianne helped him out he got very one right thanks to her she knew he can do it he just need to someone to believe him. Betrayus excalty liked doing his homework but he didn't reliazed that she gave him a kiss on the cheek until last second. He blushed bad when it finally hit him.

Julianne smiled at him saying to him "That's for doing a great job!" he smiled back "Thank you Julianne.." then her stomach growled she blushed he laughed he got up went to kitchen he looked back waving his hand to let her know to follow him which she did. Julianne sat down on the chair where the kitchen table was she put hers on her stomach groaning putting her face on the table. Stratos saw her seeing his brother was talking to their mother so he went to Julianne miled at her asking her "Are you hungury?" she nodded he smiled then went to get something for her put it on the table where she was she smiled back she grabbed the sandwich and ate it. She smiled sweetly said to him "Thank you so much Stratos" he smiled big at her responding to her "You're very welcome Julianne!" then went on his way. Julianne thought he's so nice then she blushed she looked to see Betrayus heading her way.

Betrayus saw that blush thought it was meant for him he sat down next to her pretending on to notice it. Julianne looked at him smiling he smiled back he asked her "So..what's making you so happy?" she blushed bad she looked down shyly saying "Oh..um..no-no reason" she stare at Stratos then back at Betrayus that's when he finally noticed what was going on. Betrayus was disppointed but he acted like it didn't hurt him he smiled sadly said to her "Oh..I see well you better go it's getting late I got to go now.." he got up went quickly out go to his room shut the door hard ran to his bed crying his heart out. Meanwhile with Julianne she was shocked to see go off like that but she deicded to leave him a lone. She got up from the chair went to get her backpack she went to Mrs. Spheros she smiled at her said to her "Thank you ma'am for letting me come here to your house" she smiled at Julianne responding to her "You're welcome dear" with that Julianne went to the door looked back to see if Betrayus will say bye to her but he didn't so sighed openned the door went on her way.

Betrayus looked out of his window seeing her leave he looked way went back in his bed crying in his sleep. Julianne finally came home to her house she went to her room put her backpack down. She's going to talk to Betrayus tomorrow she wanted to make sure he was okay. She put her pjas on got on her bed and fall sleep she smiled in her sleep. Now she all she has do to went in the morning to talk to Betrayus she hopes when she does everything will be okay.

**This Betrayus signing off for Julianne she's working on the next chapter **

**Yep. I am! **

**I hope you like this story cause this my next project before my sequel :D**

**Read and Review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 The next day

**Chapter 3 The next day**

Betrayus was still upset but he decided to go school he got up got his backpack went downstairs seeing his older brother waiting for him. Betrayus gave him the death glare walked past him out of the house. Stratos was confused on his brother behavior but deicded to wait to ask him let him calm down. Betrayus saw Julianne waiting for him he gave her a fake smile said to her "Hello Julianne.." she looked at him smiling at him "Hey Betrayus!" she gave him a hug he hugged back. Julianne looked at him asking him "Are you okay..you were crying yesterday?" he looked away said to her "Don't worry about it I'm fine and don't worry I won't tell him.." he walked to class leaving her alone.

Julianne was worried about him he was her friend she went to class after he did. At lunch she saw Betrayus she went next to him she gave him a smile then she noticed he wasn't looking at her. Julianne sighed then she said "Betrayus..whatever is going on please talk to me your my friend please.." he looked at her sighed then said to her "Look, Julianne its nothing can we just forget it and move on" she nodded. Betrayus smiled at her saw she had nothing to eat so he shared his food with her. She smiled for his kindness they eat together she was being grateful to have her friend back.

Stratos saw his younger brother doing that he smiled at him. Betrayus saw his older brother he looked at Julianne said to her "Julianne I'll be right back I need do something real quick..." she nodded he got up went to his older brother. Betrayus make sure he way enough so she won't see him when the coast was clear he glared at his brother said to him "Look stay away from Julianne I saw her first" Stratos looked at his younger brother confused asking him "Betrayus, what are you talking about?" Betrayus voiced turned to hatred toward him "She likes you..not me" Stratos still confused. He said to him "Betrayus if that's true your her friend should you at least support her for it?" Betrayus thought about it. Julianne was getting worried about him then she saw him come back she hugged him tight which he blushed from and hugged back.

Julianne looked at him he looked at her he finally said "Julianne, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting if you like my brother then as your friend I'll support it.." she smiled brightly to him. Betrayus knew she was happy besides she has a crush on his brother all he had to do to win her heart. Betrayus hold her hand they walked out of lunchroom together. Julianne smiled then she asked Betrayus "Hey, can I ask you something?" he nodded waited for her question. She asked him "What do you think about me?" he was shocked but thinked about it then said "Well..I think your kind" she smile at his anwser he looked away.

Julianne kissed his cheek "Thank you my friend" he blushed smiled saying to her "Anytime" she waved her hand to him he waved back she walked away. He was going to get her how hard can it be. Julianne hummed on her way home she sing quietly "Stop your crying, it'll be alright just take my hand hold it tight I'll protect you from all around you I'll be here don't you cry.." she didn't notice guys were following her. Julianne was almost home until she felt someone grabbed her she screamed "HELP SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE !?" Mean while Betrayus was walking home until he heard Julianne screaming he ran to her direction he saw her he got pissed off he went to those guys saying to them "You better let her go right now..or I'll make you regret it" they laughed at him then Betrayus had flames in his eyes punch the guy in the face kicked rest of them he grab the leader he threaten him "If you ever try that again I WILL MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY YOU WORTHLESS IDIOT!?" he dropped him the guys ran off. Betrayus went to Julianne said to her "Julianne, are you alright?" she looked at him slowly nodded she tried to get up she couldn't.

**Next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Betrayus taking care of her

**Chapter 4 Betrayus taking care of Julianne**

Betrayus saw that he bridal style holded her in his arms he looked down at her said to her "Don't worry Julianne you'll be fine I promise" she gave him a smile. He went to his house put her on the couch to tell his mother what happened. Julianne looked around she can't believe it he save her life she doesn't know to say to her friend when she saw him come back with ice bag he sat down he put her leg on his lap put icebag on it. Julianne gave a little "ow" when he did he quckly said sorry to her she gave him a warm smile letting him know its okay. He said to her "It's okay you just have a bruise on your leg just needs ice..!" she nodded.

Betrayus holding the ice on her leg when he heard her mumble something to him he looked her. Julianne saw him holding the ice she wanted to thank him she looked at him when she did he looked at her. He asked her "What was that?" she blushed from him not hearing her she said to him "I wanted to thank you for saving me back there..and thank you looking after me" he smiled at her "You're welcome Julianne" then she hold his hand smiled back. Betrayus thought to make conversation since shes going to be a while here in his house. He said to her "So..you know that I'm planning join army" she shooked her head then said "Why would want to do that?" he shrugged then said "Always thought I would make a great commander" she smiled at that. Julianne said to him "I always wanted to have family" he smiled at her said to her "Well that sounds like a great plan" he gave her a hug she returned it.

Julianne looked at the icebag she said to Betrayus "So..can I ask you something?" he nodded she said to him "Betrayus why did you do this for me?" he shrugged then said "'Cause I care about you I didn't want anything to happen to you..honestly I don't want to lose you" he looked at her hands. He holded them he said to her "I want you know that I'll always be there for you no matter what" she smiled at him looked at him said to him "You know that I'll always there for you too" he got the icebag off of her leg. Julianne rubbed her leg then looked at him "Thank you for everything Betrayus you rock!" he blushed with pride he said "Anytime" she got up she looked at him "Um..a little help" he laughed he put her arm around his neck to for some support helped her out. They got to the door she hopped to turned to him she said to him "Betrayus" he looked at her then she kissed him she went out of the door. Leaving a love sick Betrayus behind watching her leave she turned around she waved at him he waved back then she was gone.

**This is Betrayus make sure to read this story or I'll make sure you all pay**

**Yeah..signing off -_- **


End file.
